Gimmie All Your Loving
by sarah lambert-ratliff
Summary: Dean is alone, he split from Sam after a fight and is hunting alone. He rests in a bar after a hunt and meets the woman who will change his life forever with her dark gift. Dean will never be the same again will he return to his brother? Wincest, sex
1. Chapter 1

Gimmie All your Loving

(Wincest)

Chapter One

Dean cruised the bar, looking for a likely chick to pull for the evening. The hunt was over, and the rock salt shells hung up in the impala for the night. A hunt always left him a little hungry and horny. Well a lot hungry and horny if he was honest with himself. He leaned back in his chair and let out a satisfied sigh, bacon burger stacker, with BBQ sauce, and lots of chilli fries. Followed by a double serving of apple pie, his favourite, all washed down by three beers and a couple of whisky chasers.

Sipping his fresh beer, he looked at a young woman at the bar. She was alone, sipping a bloody mary. She wasn't slim, she had curves in all the right places execrated by the closely cut black velvet dress she was wearing. Her skin paled down, her raven hair hanging in curls around her face sensuously. Lips of deep ebony, nails to match. Goths weren't usually Dean's type, too depressed and whiney. Little children obsessed with their imaginations of a fluffy, safe darkness. One full of happy endings and erotically charged undead, not seeming to care that the blood flow and erections ended when your heart stopped and your blood ceased to flow.

They weren't ready to see real darkness, they were children, pathetic, spineless children. If they saw a real monster, they would wet themselves. Floating around in their chiffon and taffetas, with their pretend blood rinks, and weird sexual cravings. Wearing their fake little teeth and acting like the big wolf on campus. Sometimes he enjoyed watching their faces when they realised what was in front of them wasn't the care bear with fangs that they expected!

There was something different about this girl, something that was drawing his attention. She looked his way, and for a moment their eyes met. She looked away shyly, blushing like a pale rose under her make up. The innocence was certainly a turn on. The wondering if he was popping her cherry for the very first time. He liked sweet little innocent girls, shame you couldn't find true innocence often. Not in this piece of shit world.

Dean drank his beer slowly, watching her stumble down from the chair, clearly very drunk. She would be an easy target to get into bed, he wondered briefly if he was taking advantage. Then she looked at him with a shy smiled, which stole his heart. He stood and walked over to her, "Wanna dance?" he offered.

She nodded, and let him lead her to the dance floor. Dean wasn't much of a dancer, but he swayed around to the music, his hands gently on her back hoping the slow numbers would carry on. Her arms around his neck, this girl smelt divine. Spicy yet sweet, a little of cigarettes and fine wine. The touch of her skin against his, making him all the more horny. She kissed down his neck gently as they moved. The way she rubbed against his groin made him ache to taste her. He wanted to drag her back to his motel room right now and give her the time of her life!

"I'm Dean," he whispered into her ear as he ran a finger down her spine.

"Mary," she breathed back as she nibbled on his ear.

"You are so beautiful." He said, squeezing her bum ever so slightly.

"So are you!" she said between kisses, her hand slipping around to firmly grab the front of his jeans.

Not as innocent as he'd thought then. He snuck a hand down her dress rubbing gently as they danced. The bar was busy, shoulder to shoulder busy, no one would see anything. He rubbed her nipple roughly, feeling her press harder into the curve of his body. Her hand grasping him tighter as she teased. He grew long and hard in her hands. He wanted this girl so very badly, he was sure everyone in the bar could see the massive boner he had.

Dean let the girl lead them to a more seceded corner, to a set of booths hidden from view. She pulled him down beside her, kissing him passionately, hard enough to take his breath away. He could feel the warmth spread through his body from her administrations. Dean pressed her firmly into the back corner of the booth, kissing her and playing with her soft ringlets. She was so sexy, he wouldn't put his finger on exactly what was so attractive about her.

"Do you want me, Dean?" she asked, almost worried about the answer.

"Hell yeah!" he answered, his jeans stretching tighter across his aching need.

"Come with me!" she asked, standing, and tugging Dean to his feet.

He followed like a little lost lamb, "Anywhere dear Mary."

Mary led him into the alleyway behind the bar, and down the street a couple of blocks. Stopping every few steps to kiss again. Out into the cold air, Dean's head was spinning, he didn't think that he had drunk so much, but his body was betraying him. She led him into an expensive hotel, he paid little attention to the name, as she grabbed his cock again in the lift heading up to her room. She pushed him against the wall, kissing and nipping down his neck. He felt a drop of blood on his skin. Baby liked to play did she?

Penthouse apartment they opened into, she unlocked the door and pulled him inside. "Make yourself comfortable." She said drifting into another room, "Help yourself to a drink."

This girl was loaded, the apartment full of designer artwork, expensive furniture and one of the best views in the city. Knowing he really shouldn't given how his head felt already, Dean poured himself a large neat whiskey in a cut crystal glass. The bar was extremely well stocked with some of the finest liquor around. Why was the rich chick slumming it with him he wondered? He sipped the drink, it was so smooth, not like the gut rot he drank. Downing it in one, he poured another and stared out of the window while he waited.

He wasn't sure how to take such lavish surroundings. Sipping at the wonderful brew, he waited trying to will himself calm enough he might be able to get out of those jeans without the aid of a knife. He'd downed the second large whiskey before he'd even noticed, setting the glass down carefully before it slipped through his drink addled fingers. Dean hadn't thought that he was able to get drunk anymore, but tonight was clearly proving him very wrong. He heard a cough behind him and turned to see Mary in a whole new outfit.

A slender black lace under dress, clinging to all of her curves perfectly, making her look sexier then ever. Her legs clasped in black silk stockings and the kinkiest of black leather boots. Dean didn't say a word, two steps and he was in her arms, shoving her roughly against the nearest bare wall. His mouth claiming hers in a vicious passion.

She removed his shirt before he could object, the rest of his clothing seconds later. He stood there naked, pressing against her lacy form as she stroked his shaft with expert skill. Dean pulled her legs up around his waist, lifting her and settling into position, stroking the sensuous silk higher and higher up her leg until he reached the top. The girl moaned as he found her naked ness and pushed a finger inside carefully. She was so damp already, ready for a man's touch.

He pushed her dress away to expose her naked breast, he clamped his mouth on the nipple and sucked gently on the stub, teasing it to the height of sensitivity. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him, her body moving to the touch of his lips and hand as he stroked her into a state of blissful desire.

As he moved slightly and took his fingers away to adjust their position, she pulled him into her dampness. She was so tight , so ready for his entry. Dean slammed her harder into the wall with his thrusts, dragged them deeper into the mire of sensations they were riding. He hands pulling him closer, grabbing his rare to drag him in harder. Thrusting to the point where he didn't know if he could take anymore.

Then Mary reached her mouth down to his neck, little drugged kisses tempting him, giving him the strength to continue. A slight pain for a second as her teeth grazed his neck, then he was drowning in a form of pleasure greater then any he had ever known.

Pulling away, leaving him hungry and desperate for her touch. She steered him to the bedroom. She pulled off her dress and boots, leaving the stockings the only thing on her body. She rode Dean hard, as he sighed in pleasure, pressing her mouth straight back to his neck. The strange slight pain again, then the bliss returned. Distantly Dean realised that something was wrong, but the sensations were too incredible to ignore. His thoughts clouded as he rolled in waves upon waves of pleasure.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed, as she clamped down tighter with her mouth.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered, "Just let it happen, relax my beloved one."

He wanted to tell her how wonderful she was, so sexy, but the words wouldn't form on his lips. She slammed into him one last time, he couldn't resist her charms a moment longer. He came with a howl of pleasure, she giggled enjoying the sport of him. Laying down side by side, she kissed Dean on the lips. "Sleep my dark prince." She crooned.

Dean's eyes were heavy, he was exhausted in mind and body, and he could do nothing but obey his mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

Gimmie all your Loving

Chapter Two

Dean woke next morning groggy, in his motel room. He automatically glanced over to the other bed, even though he knew Sam wouldn't be there. A few months ago, well they had had this huge fight and Sam had split. Neither of them had spoken since, Dean hadn't rung his brother on principle. Sometimes even he hated his own stubborn pig headed pride. It had been a stupid fight, nothing worth breaking up over. But Sam being the sensitive one out of the pair of them, break up they had.

Bobby had rung and given him an ass kicking the next day about it all. How Sam really needed his brother right now, and that it was selfish to walk away like he had. Dean had out the phone down and stopped answering Bobby's calls. He got angry voicemails now at least once a day every day, half the time he deleted them unread. He doubted that Bobby knew the extent of the row or the feelings between them, Sam wouldn't be that stupid.

This morning he felt like hell, he needed his brother there to give him a hug and look after him. His head whirled, hell he wasn't even sure if he wasn't still loaded. Felt bone tired and weak, and his neck hurt from the hickeys that girl had given him. His whole body ached, there were finger shaped bruises all over his back and shoulders. What did he do last night to be like this? He wondered. The memory was foggy and distant already.

Dragging his sore ass into the shower, he tried to wash away some of the aches. He wasn't in there more then a few seconds before his health took a turn for the worse and he was praying to the porcelain god. He was shaking, cold sweats, throwing up everything he had eaten for days. He sunk down the bathroom wall woozily. "I didn't drink that much!" he swore to himself.

Falling back into bed, Dean tried to sleep it off. The shakes wouldn't leave, he hardly slept as they kept waking him again. Late afternoon, just as it was getting dark, Dean crawled back out of bed, reshowered trying to make himself feel more human. It didn't work much, he headed out to a diner and ordered bacon and eggs with a vat of coffee. Hoping that at least would stay down, it was a struggle to even take a first bite as his stomach rolled.

"You okay, sugar?" the waitress asked as she refilled his coffee, "You look really pale?"

Dean looked up at her meekly. "I think I've got stomach flu or something." He said, certainly a hangover wouldn't linger like this was.

"I will bring you some biscuits and gravy, I bet it helps you feel loads better!" she said brightly.

"Thank you." Dean answered with feeling behind it. Anything to try and stop this horrible sickness, he didn't get ill much never had even as a kid. He really didn't know how to handle it, unless it was looking after his brother. The meal didn't look great when it arrived, but it tasted nice and actually did work to settle his stomach. Dean took a doggy bag for later, and tipped the girl well. She deserved it for her help.

Taking a slow walk home, Dean avoided the bars for once in his life. Drinking wouldn't help how he felt right now. He skirted around the back of the bar from the night before, in the distance he noticed a familiar raven head of curls. Wasn't that the girl from last night?

Black curvy jeans, and a plain velvet button down blouse didn't hide her figure any. "Hey!" Dean shouted rushing after her. Feeling the urge to touch her, to understand what was happening to him. He felt a strange obsessive need to be with her again.

The girl stopped and flashed him a view of her ruby lips. "Good evening, Dean Winchester." She crooned sexily.

"You did something to me?" he demanded. Completely unsure how he had gone from thinking it was his stomach to knowing deep in his soul that this strange woman had poisoned him somehow.

"I laid you on my bed and gave you the greatest pleasure that you have ever known. If that's what you mean." She said it like a challenge.

"Why am I so sick?" he insisted.

"Maybe you are too much red meat? Maybe its hay fever? Or just a hangover?" she said coldly, "I laid you one time. I'm not your doctor, nor your priest, so why ask me!"

"You did this to me somehow, I know you did!" Dean pushed.

"Well until you have some proof, I suggest you go fuck yourself." She snarled, trying to hold back the beast within.

Dean grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, he was fast. Faster then he should have been. "You will tell me what you did to me. Is it drugs?"

Mary pulled her arm from his with an unusual strength, her anger was very clear. "Dean Winchester, if you ever touch me like that again, it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"Then tell me what I need to know!" he shouted.

"Burn in hell!" she snapped, slamming him against a dumpster.

By the time the stars had cleared, she was gone. There was nothing left for Dean to do, but crawl back to the motel and sleep some ore. Belatedly he realised he had never told her that he was a Winchester, so how had she known?

The next few days were a blur for Dean, the sickness riding him hard and fast. He wouldn't keep any food down for more then mere moments. Hours and days merged into one. A fevered daydream that he couldn't seem to escape from. That woman appeared in his dreams over and over again. He dreamt of her loving him, looking after him, pleasing him. In scenes so graphic they wouldn't be out of place in one of his busty blondes videos.

The fever was at its peak now, the fire burning in his veins. Dean came to in an alleyway, with no idea of where he was or how he had gotten there. Something was wrong, really really wrong with him. He fished his cell out of his pocket, and fumbled with sweaty hands to ring Bobby.

"This is the personal cell number of Bobby Singer, you shouldn't have this number!" the voicemail barked out.

"Bobby, " Dean rasped with his throat so dry he could hardly form words, "I need your help. I'm really sick, hell I think I might be dying. Call me please!" Closing the phone, Dean tried to stand. He was so week now, too full of virus to support even his own weight. He blacked out again in the alleyway.

Mary was watching him closely, she opened her own cell and dialled 911. She had to make this as real as possible. "Soon Winchester, soon." She promised, leaving swiftly as she heard sirens wailing in the distance. She needed to be far away before they appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Gimmie all your Loving

Chapter three

Bobby dragged his ass out of bed, feeling every moment of his age. He'd been up half the night hunting a skin walker, with an impressive body count. Checking his phone he had a huge surprise. Dean had finally bothered to return his million calls. "So the mountain finally comes to Mohammed!" he muttered, "What does he need now!"

Dialling his voicemail he listened to Dean's ranting. "Oh hell!" he muttered. Getting straight on the computer to search the GPS of the phone. He rang Dean's number six times, voicemail every single one. As soon as the hit came back for the location, Bobby started ringing around the hospitals for a John Doe of the right build. The second hospital was a hit, "St Thomas?" Bobby confirmed. The height and build were right, as well as clothing. Brought in the night before just an hour after the voice message was left. "Critical condition?" Bobby asked, "Intensive care? Thank you, I will be there as soon as possible."

Bobby put the phone down, at least he knew where Dean was now. "Damn it boy, why did you have to hide all the way in Canada!" he grouched as he phoned the other Winchester.

"Bobby, I'm on a hunt. Kinda busy here." Sam snapped.

"Well get unbusy!" Bobby snapped, "Its Dean, he needs you."

"Oh, now he needs me! Well tell my brother to shove it up his ass!" Sam replied.

"He's in intensive care, Sam. Hell, he could be dying, so I suggest whatever crap is between you two that you stow it! Could you live with yourself if he died still thinking you hated him?" Bobby demanded.

Silence on the other end of the phone as Sam tried to process what he had been told. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Bobby shrugged, "Dunno kid, ain't heard from him in months. Get a voicemail from him, and I tracked him to a hospital. He sounds in a bad way kid, he was terrified on the phone."

Sam had to blink away tears, Dean was always so strong, so in control. He never showed fear, not even in the face of certain death. What could he be experiencing that was so bad that he was so scared now?

"You there, Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam coughed, "Where is he?"

"St Thomas hospital, intensive care, Michigan State." Bobby answered.

"What's he doing in Canada?" Sam asked.

"Damned if I know, I'm hitting the road. You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you in a couple of days." Sam said snapping the phone shut.

Sam sat on his bed in the motel room, he wasn't hunting. Didn't have the heart for it anymore. Not since he'd walked away from the most important person in the world to him. Lately he was just a research tool for other hunters, when he wasn't sunk at the bottom of a bottle of jack. He remembered that last day together so very clearly, replayed it over and over in his mind. Wishing that what had been said could be undone.

They'd come back from a hunt, some bag of bones they'd salted and burnt. Nothing special, just another day on the job. The way Dean had looked at him that had been special! They'd been fooling around together for a few months. A stolen kiss here, a grope in the impala there. They'd even had sex a handful of times, not enough for Sam's liking! Sam loved his brother in far more ways then he really should. He couldn't help that, certainly couldn't stop it, he had tried! Hell, Sam had never had a gay thought in his life, apart from about his brother. He couldn't even quite tell you when the thoughts had begun.

He could tell you when they had first kissed though, 2ast of April, 2010 at 1.15am or thereabouts. Dean had been watching him undress for days, Sam had even come out of the shower a few times and found his brother there. He'd thought it was odd, but hadn't paid it much attention. This had been one of those nights. Sam had a huge gash on his shoulder, he was showering the blood and crap off of his skin so Dean could stitch it. His brother had pulled open the shower curtain to look at Sam's back while he was washing.

Sam let him check the wound while he carried on washing, his brother's hands so gentle on his skin. Sam was usually very careful about when they touched, made sure he was in control of his unnatural emotions. To have his brother shirtless from patching up his own wounds, touching his naked body in the warm water. He felt his cock twitching starting to take a great interest in their actions. Sam blushed beet red, he didn't dare show his brother that he was getting an impressive hard on at his touch! But what did he do! He was naked with nowhere to hide away!

"You gonna stay in there all night?" Dean snapped, "I need to get this stitched so I can get some sleep!"

"Erm, a few more minutes." Sam answered, trying to linger over washing until he was back under control.

"Come on, you are clean enough for anyone. Not like you have a girl in here!" Dean said pulling Sam from the shower. His body turning ever so slightly as he did so. "Oh!" Dean said realising his brother's state of mind.

Sam's heart sunk, his secret finally discovered after all this time. He guessed it was coming sooner or later, he'd just hoped later. "I better go," Sam said softly, "I will get my stuff."

Dean tapped his arm as he went to leave. "How long?" he asked simply.

Sam shrugged, "A while I guess. I erm, well I was trying to ignore it."

"This is why you don't screw around?" Dean asked, "You got your eye on me?"

Sam blushed, "Can we just not talk about this please? I'm going, you don't need to see me again."

"Fine." His brother answered, "No more talking." Shoving Sam against the bathroom wall, his lips finding his brothers in a soft kiss.

Sam's body rippled in delight, tasting the flesh he had desired for so very long. Those soft lips, it had been well worth waiting for. His huge hands grabbing the belt of Dean's jeans pulling him in closer. He didn't want this moment to ever end, but he knew it had to. Sam pulled away, "You aren't bothered?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess we can give it a go."

Sam was floored by the suggestion. "As in you and me a go?"

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?" Dean had snapped.

"I want you to want to kiss me!" Sam answered.

"Don't get all girly on me!" Dean had replied kissing him a second time. Loosing Sam in a flood of emotions and needs.

That memory had been so perfect, so wonderful. How had they got from there to that dark, evil night? The night that they had parted ways perhaps forever!

The hunt had driven them both into a passionate embrace in the graveyard. Dean had joked about taking Sam over a gravestone. It was a warm night, no one was around. They'd kissed a number of times already, drunk on their love. Their need so great now to feel each other's bodies. Sam had cheekily agreed, and taunted his brother until they had performed the act in the open over the freshly closed up grave. Sam's fingers griping the marble slab tightly. Oh it was good! Perhaps the best that they had ever had!

Maybe that had been the problem. Laying on the grass, relaxing after the event, they were both sipping from Dean's hip flask. Sam curling his fingers in his brother's hair, he had said the words which he wished he could take back…

"Do you think we should tell Bobby?" He was so tired of hiding how he felt, tip toeing into Dean's room when Bobby had fallen asleep. He wanted one normal thing in their messed up lives.

Dean had gone crazy, it was unnatural what they were doing! It was incest, they could go to jail if anyone found out. Bobby wouldn't understand, a thousand different excuses to why they shouldn't do anything ever again.

Sam had gone off the deep end as well, they couldn't hide their love forever. Their family had a right to know. Did he not mean anything to Dean? Was this all just some sick joke to him? Sam had walked off to calm down, Dean had never tried to stop him, or say anything in response.

Later that night Sam had snuck back into the room to find Dean missing. He packed his stuff and took off. No note, no voicemail nothing. Dean had never tried to contact him, but then again neither had Sam. Both of them too stubborn and pig headed to try and fix things. Now the thought of losing Dean forever, that was too much even for Sam to bear. So swallow his pride he would, and be there for Dean as a friend. Even if they couldn't be lovers, or even brothers anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Gimmie All Your Loving

Chapter Four

Sam stood outside of Dean's hospital room trying to find the strength to go inside. He could hear all of the machine clicking away already. The nurses had already told him that the verdict wasn't good, they couldn't find out what was wrong with him. It was like all of his internal organs were just shutting down. They gave him a few days at most, a few hours at the very least. He didn't know if he was strong enough to see his brother like this, he didn't know what to say or do after so long.

Bobby came up behind of the young hunter, with two black coffees in his hands. He'd been watching the boy for over five minutes waiting to see if he had the balls to walk inside the door and see his brother. "Long time Sam," he commented offering the hot drink.

Sam took it gratefully and sipped, feeling the caffeine rush. He'd been driving for over 20 hours straight now, just trying to make it here in time. He was unshaven, ruffled clothing, scruffy, smelt terrible from not showering for days and sleeping in the car when he was nearly passing out from exhaustion, looking more like a sasquach then a man. "When did you get in?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged, "A few hours ago, nothing changed since I got here. I won't lie to you kid, I don't think your brother has long."

Sam looked very green all of a sudden, draining his coffee cup and wishing it was something stronger. It was one thing hearing the doctors say it, but a totally different thing to hear it from family. "Then I'd better get in there." he muttered, pushing the door open.

His brother laid on the bed, white as a ghost, surrounded by machines trying to keep him alive. His eyes were closed, his dark hair a start contrast to his ashen skin. The room smelled of death and piss, he looked so thin, so worn out. This wasn't Dean Winchester the fearless hunter, this was an old and broken man just biding his time until the reaper came for him.

Sam was in the room barely a minute before he had to run to the rest room. Barely making it to a stall and locking himself in before he started throwing up. He couldn't believe what he had seem in that tiny room. Where was the strong confident Dean? The man who could take on the world with nothing but a shotgun and a sour expression! The man who could throw the right look in Sam's direction and make him want to come right there and then. Who was this skeletal stranger in the hospital?

Sat leaning against the stall wall trying to control his stomach, Sam cured himself for letting so many years go by in silence. He could have made it work, somehow, hell even if they hadn't been lovers anymore then at least they could have been together as brothers again! Sam thought about all the stuff he had never said and all the stuff that he had. Their last words had been so full of hate. It couldn't end like this surely?

Sam looked heavenward, "Please Castiel, don't let him die." he begged, "I can't live without him. I need him, I love him, please I will do anything. I just want my brother to be okay. Take me instead if you have no, but spare Dean!"

Bobby was stood outside of the stall patiently waiting with a bottle of mineral water for Sam to come out. He smiled at the boys words, he'd guessed at the nature of the brothers relationship a long time ago. He had hoped that one of them would be brave enough to tell him the truth, but they had never come to him. Bobby knew what they were doing was wrong, but given the fact that everyone they loved died, and the fact that he had hidden the ghost of his own long dead wife in his house for weeks. Well he wasn't one to comment on peoples relationships after that. All those kids had been through, all that they had seen, they deserved a little happiness. Even if it was to be found in the oddest of places.

Sam stumbled out of the stall almost right into Bobby's arms, suddenly worried what the older man may have overheard. He didn't act weirdly towards Sam though, saying nothing apart from handing over the water and waiting while he washed his mouth out.

"Come on Francis, its time to see how your boyfriend is doing, and no screaming like a girl this time please." Bobby commented dryly.

Oh hell, he'd heard everything. Sam had a look of total horror on his face, and tired quickly to hide it away. "Erm Bobby, I can explain everything, its not what you think." he started.

Bobby threw him a look, "Can it idjit, you think I didn't know? Even if I hadn't caught you two sneaking around like a couple of love sick teenagers, you really think I would miss the whole lovers spat you two had? You really think that wouldn't clue me into your personal relationships? I was born at night boy, but it wasn't last night!"

"You aren't bothered?" Sam asked.

Bobby stared at him, "Of course I'm not bothered. Would I have spent years trying to get you two talking if I was?"

Sam hugged the older man, "I'm so sorry Bobby for everything. Dean thought."

Bobby pulled away, "Was this what you two were belly aching over? Telling ya Uncle Bobby that you are gay?"

Sam blushed, "Erm kinda."

"You two bloody stupid pigheaded moronic useless idjits!" Bobby exclaimed, "I could kick the tails of both of you right now!"

"I wanted to tell you, I really did!" Sam said softly.

"Of course Dean being Dean was scared of actually admitting he feels anything, any form of emotion is alien to him. So he freaked out and the rest I already know, he flung his bag in his car and ran off crying and you did bother to push him?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty much the short of it yes." Sam said sheepishly.

"Five years, five god damn years of you two not talking. Five years of watching you both flushing your lives down the toilet." Bobby exclaimed. He grabbed Sam by the ear and dragged him like a small child back to his brothers hospital room. "You get in there boy, and make some amends with him before its too late!" he ordered.

Sheepishly Sam walked back into the room, trying to control his rolling stomach. Before he ahd any chance to change his mind, Sam crossed the handful of steps and grabbed his brother's hand. "Dean, its me Sam, I heard you weren't feeling great. So I thought I'd come see if you needed some chicken soup or something." he said softly.

Almost instantly the hand gripped him back and Dean opened his eyes trying to focus on the younger man's face. "Sam, oh god Sammie."

Neither of them could stop crying as they weakly embraced as Sam tried not to disturb any of the complex wires hanging form his brothers body. "I missed you so much." he said in Dean's ear.

"I'm sorry for everything Sam, I should never have walked out of that door."

"I should have picked up the god damn phone and not let you go. I should have fought for u, for us. Not wasted all these years."

They kissed full of hunger and need, remembering how it had used to feel to be together, wanting never to be apart again. Even though they both knew it was a joke, they finally had found each other long enough to hold each others hands as one of them died. For now though it was a perfect moment, one that could last for a lifetime. Bobby smiled from the doorway, at least they ahd found each other again one last time before the end. He walked off and left them to have some privacy shutting the door as he went.


End file.
